But They Can't Prove Anything
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: if his lips were the sin, then his hands on my body were nothing short of the Lord's word. ---JALEX ficmix---


This started out as a simple Justin/Alex fanmix. Then it evolved into a lovely little ficmix that I just needed to share. None of these stories are connected. Some are present, some are future, some are POV, some are third person. Hope that doesn't get too confusing! Also, you can find the link to the fanmix in my profile so you can download the songs.

Enjoy! And please review if you liked this!

* * *

1) Fiona Apple "Criminal"

_Don't you tell me to deny it_

_I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins_

_I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true_

_And I just don't know where I can begin  
_

If his lips were the sin, then his hands on my body were nothing short of the Lord's word. I'd come to him, never believing he could be feeling this, too; this sinful life. I needed him to tell me what to do, how to make this stop. But now I knew, there was no end to this, no way to make it right. This was only a lifetime full of wrongs.

2) The Summer Obsession "Where You Belong"

_God is not watching us_

_We can do whatever we want, so let's_

_It's been so long_

_Stop your resistance, this is where you belong_

Three years, seven months and four days. It's not like she'd been counting, but when your lover leaves you, you remember every day of pain, every day of loneliness.

And now, to her astonished eyes, he was in front of her again. She'd never expected him at their parent's home this Thanksgiving. Hell, he hadn't been to a family gathering since he'd left her. But here he was and, as much as she hated him for everything he'd done to her and as much as she wanted to pretend like her life had been a cakewalk since he'd left, she couldn't.

All she could do was fall into his lips and his bed and pretend, for just one night, that he never left. That three years, seven months and four days hadn't passed.

3) The Weepies "Gotta Have You"

_No amount of coffee, no amount of crying_

_No amount of whiskey, no amount of wine_

_No, nothing else will do_

_I've gotta have you_

Once a month, they got together for a drink. Her schedule always changed so today they were meeting for coffee instead of something harder. Though, as soon as he walked through the glass door of the coffee house, she regretted not having that liquid courage.

But this was their life now. They weren't kids anymore, playing house. They weren't confused teenagers, who didn't understand how every move the other made could make their hearts skip like that. They weren't curious young adults, who explored each other in the shadows of their rooms once the rest of the family had gone to their beds.

No, they were grown ups now who knew better. Who knew you couldn't be in love with your sibling. Who knew secrets were always found out. Who knew that lying to everyone would only get them hurt in the end.

Who knew that once a month was better than nothing at all.

4) Hey Monday "Obvious"

_Let's make a mess, steal a kiss in the moment_

_You and me, everything that could be_

_Touch, don't go_

_Stay as long as you'd like_

"You could stay," I suggested, the covers on my bed pulled over my nude body. He had on his jeans already and had his shirt in his hand, looking over his shoulder at me. The mixture of moon and city lights lit his back, still sticky with sweat. "I mean, it's late. And the subway is scary this time of night, and-"

His lips over mine were the perfect way to silence me. I lifted a hand to his neck, holding him close. He drew back slightly, foreheads touching, a sigh and his hot breath tickling my face.

"Alex, you know I can't. I have to get back to Mom and Dad's."

"I know you're staying there 'til you find a place in the city but...why don't you just stay here?"

An eyebrow raised, followed by a quiet, "Just for tonight?"

Taking his shirt from his hand and throwing it across the room, I let my hands wander his chest and stomach. "Or move in."

I wasn't prepared for _that_ look when I rose my eyes to meet his. I wasn't prepared for the want and need that darkened his eyes and made him smash his lips to mine, climbing back under the covers with me.

I take that as a yes.

5) Bright Eyes "Lover I Don't Have To Love"

_I'm pressing hard against your jeans_

_Your tongue in my mouth_

_Trying to keep the words from coming out_

_You don't care to know who else may have been you before_

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck_

She was vulnerable, they both knew that. This is how it always happened.

Riley/Dean/Mason broke up with her. Alex was lonely. He was there. He was always there.

This time she'd come to his room and simply climbed into bed with him, smashing her lips against his and tugging at his shirt.

He didn't love her, not like that anyway. There was no comfort in these meetings for him. There was only convenience.

6) Carrie Underwood "Get Out Of This Town"

_Got it all figured out inside of my head_

_There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_

_You say the word, Baby, I'm all set_

_We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies_

_Make sure we've got a good alibi_

_And by the time they catch on, we'll be out of their sight_

_Long gone, Baby_

"Boston?"

"Yeah, Mom, there's this really amazing art school there. And I'll be fine, Justin's going with me. There's a college there he's thinking of transferring to in the fall. We're taking the train tonight. I'm already packed and I'll be home Sunday night. Please?"

"Honey, you want to go to college, how can I say no? Plus, it makes me feel better that your brother will be there with you. Have fun and call me as soon as you get there."

Alex hugged her Mom tightly and kissed her cheek before running down the stairs. She exited her home onto Waverly Place and shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she frantically looked for her brother. Spotting him leaning against a small black car, she ran to him, a smile covering her face. Their lips found each other right away and Justin smiled, taking her bag from her and opening her door.

"Are you ready?"

She threw her cell phone into the nearby trash can and turned back to face him. "San Francisco, here we come."

7) The Academy Is... "Check Marks"

_So don't explain, 'cause I know exactly what you're going to say_

_Big words, recycled phrases_

_And the bittersweet taste of other boys on your lips_

_---_

_You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes_

_You hope I don't make a sound, you're hoping nobody knows_

There was Dean. There would _always_ be Dean.

"I'll break up with him tomorrow." "You're the only one I truly love." "But he's the perfect cover." "No one can know about us."

Yeah, 'cause she hadn't used any of _those_ excuses before. I know what I am. Sure, I'm her brother, but I know it's more than that. At least, for me.

For her, I'm just another boy she can use. Another boy she pushes around. Another boy who'd do anything for her.

But I'd always be just that. Just another boy.

Never truly hers.

8) Maroon 5 "Kiwi"

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

He couldn't say 'I don't know when this started,' because he did. He knew exactly when he started falling for his sister. It was the day she came into his life in the back of that cab. Sure, he was only one and really didn't understand that he now had a baby sister, but she was there. Changing his love map and his entire life forever.

But this whole 'wanting to pin her down or against any surface and ravish her until the only word her mouth could form was Justin' thing? Yeah, that started the first time he'd caught Alex changing, a short glimpse of blue bra and matching panties through a cracked door.

But today brought on a whole new fantasy, as he'd caught her making out with her boyfriend against the back wall of the sub shop. And now, lying in bed, his hand slipped on its own accord into his pajama pants as he imagined himself there, pressing her against the cold tile, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist and her eyes rolled back into her head.

9) Serena Ryder "Weak In The Knees"

_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else?_

_Doing something we wanted to_

'_Cause all this living makes me want to do_

_Is die, 'cause I can't live with you_

In this moment, I hated Harper for having this stupid party.

From my spot beside the drink table, I could see him perfectly. Mingling, dancing, laughing, living. When had he become this other person? This perfect person who I could never have. This person who was the life of the party, who knew everyone, who held my heart tattered in their fist? Who made jokes people actually laughed at, who could make girls blush with a single glance?

Oh, that's right. The day he tore my heart from my chest and fell in love with _her_.

I put my glass down and started my trek to the front door, turning back to glare at the happy couple. Black and red. Justin and Harper.

10) Tim McGraw "Just To See You Smile"

_Yesterday, I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came walking up to me with him_

_And I told you that I was happy for you_

_And given the chance, I'd lie again_

"To Alex, my baby sister, and Jason, my new brother-in-law. I wish the both of you all the love in the world. I am just so happy for you two."

Justin raised his glass, toasting the newly married couple before chugging down his champagne, where he swore he could feel it filter through the holes in his broken heart.

11) Griffin House "Waste Another Day"

_You're the morning after we_

_The morning after you and I give in_

_To our sin_

_And I'll stay with you, my love, until I waste away_

She was sunlight and shadows. She was lips and sweat. She was soft and guarded. She was limbs and pain.

She was joy. She was perfection. She was persuasive. She was gentle. She was young. She was beautiful. She was whole.

She was love and happiness.

She was his.

12) Just Surrender "We're In Like Sin"

_I can feel the way you start to breathe_

_Your body won't let me be_

_The night is lost just like our innocence_

_And well, we're in like sin_

_Your body's calling me again_

_I can't keep up when you have started to take control_

His body covered hers, pushing her further into the thick padding of her comforter. His lips ghosted over hers, pressed hard against her shoulder, sliding down her open blouse to her navel. Her hands tangled in his hair, her eyes closed tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

His lips found hers again and they breathed, their chests heaving against each other, a tangled mess of limbs and skin.

It was as if someone duplicated the night she gave him everything and fast forwarded 18 months.

Nothing had changed.

13) Jack's Mannequin "Miss California"

_You'll be missed, Miss California_

_We'll be married in the rain_

_When they can't find you_

_I'm sure I'll be the one they blame_

_But they can't prove anything_

The love of my life tore my heart from my chest and stomped on it, but I still love her. And I know she didn't mean it. That's why she came back.

Her new appearance? The facial surgery, the short blonde hair, the blue contacts? That was so we could be together. So we could start a new life where no one knew she was my sister.

I didn't take her, no. I did not kidnap my sister from our parent's home. With a little magical help, she came willingly. Okay, maybe there was some duct tape involved, but she'd got a loud mouth, everyone knows that.

She loves me still, you know. No, you can't ask her, she's still confused. But I know she does. I can tell from the way we make love. It's so beautiful, she cries _every time_.

Hurting her? Rape? No, no, you're way off track. I mean, we're practically married. As married as we can be, anyway.

Well, of course they can't find her. For all they know, Alex Russo is dead.

I wasn't crazy. I'm _not_ insane.

I'm just a man in love.

14) No Doubt "Simple Kind Of Life"

_I always thought I'd be a Mom_

_Sometimes I wish for a mistake_

_The longer that I wait, the more selfish that I get_

_You seem like you'd be a good Dad_

I entered room 281 just after noon that day. He was sitting in a rocking chair on the other side of the room and looked up from the small, pink bundle in his arms to smile at me. The tears on his face and the pride in his eyes were enough to make my heart fill with want.

"Sophia Rosalita Russo," was all he said. The name hit me like a ton of bricks.

There was a time, seven years ago, that we were together. We'd wished we weren't siblings, wished that something, somewhere was wrong; something was a mistake. We were perfect together. We'd talked about if and when we'd have children, what we'd name them.

Then he'd met Tiffany. And he'd gone and married her and now he'd not only had _our_ child with her...

He'd given their daughter _our_ name.

15) Rooster "Come Get Some"

_It don't matter, anyone can see the signs_

_I caught you looking over, with just a little bit of a smile_

_You tell him that you love him_

_While I'm running through your mind_

'_Cause I know that you know your cover will blow_

_It's only a matter of time_

I held Mason's hand and peered over my shoulder, finding Justin instantly. My eyes raked his body, taking in the tight shirt he wore, pulling over every muscle. My God, it's like he was trying to kill me. I bit my lip as my eyes met his and I saw the ache, the darkness take over his gray orbs. His arrogant smirk nearly set me on fire.

Feeling Mason squeeze my hand, I turned back to face him. "Aw, honey. Your face is all red. Everything okay?"

I stuttered for a second (_really, Alex?_) before nodding. "Yeah, it's uh...it's just a little hot in here. I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He smiled and kissed my cheek before I stood and made my way toward the back of the theatre, passing Justin and purposefully wiping my cheek. I had no sooner exited the door when I felt a hand grab mine and pull me into a small maintenance closet across the hall from us. I didn't need a light to see him, to know the want in his eyes. Justin slammed the door shut behind us and instantly pushed me against it, lifting me until my legs wrapped around him. His lips landed on mine, his tongue already exploring my mouth.

_Damn_.

With less then ten minutes until 'show time', he'd already pushed up my skirt and had his zipper down before I even had time to take a breath.

Our mouths whispered "I love you" into the others as he entered me and I could feel that smug look on his face as we both knew I'd be returning to my boyfriend shortly, even though every part of me was filled with my brother.


End file.
